This invention relates generally to electrical measurement devices and more particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for determining the length of wires wound on a reel and the like on an effective and efficient basis.
As is well known, wires or cables are typically wound on a core or reel for storage and use. These wires or cables may be stranded or solid which vary in diameter from 24 AWG to 1000 MCM and in length from 15 feet to 20,000 feet. In use, certain lengths of wire are unreeled from the core and then cut as needed. One of the difficulties encountered heretofore by consumers of such wires or cables is to quickly determine their remaining inventories of these various wires. One way is to physically unwind each of the cores of wires or cables and measure the length thereof. Even if this was possible in each instance, it would be quite difficult and expensive as well as time-consuming, thereby increasing substantially the labor costs.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a wire length meter like that of the present invention which can measure quickly and display the wire length of a wide range of wires while they are still wound on a reel. The apparatus for determining the length of wires of the present invention is a portable unit which can be hand carried, has its own power supply source, and can be readily operated without requiring special skills on the part of the user.